helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Only you
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = 12, Smart |Japanese = Only you |released = June 15, 2011 June 29, 2011 (Single V) July 9, 2011 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |recorded = 2011 |length = 14:20 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Maji Desu ka Ska! 45th Single (2011) |Next = Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! 47th Single (2011) }} Only you is the 46th single of Morning Musume. The single was originally set for release on May 18, 2011, but was postposed to June 15, 2011. It was released in a limited A, a limited B, a limited C, and a Regular Edition. The limited editions came with bonus DVDs. Tracklist thumb|right|220px|Only You (MV) CD #Only you #Yamette yo! Sindbad (やめてよ！シンドバッド; Stop it! Sindbad) #Only you (Instrumental) Limited Edition A #Only you (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B #Only you (Close-up Ver.) Limited Edition C #Only you (Another Dance Shot Ver.) Single V #Only you #Only you (Image Ver.) #メイキング映像 (Making of) Event V #Only you (Takahashi Ai Solo Ver.) #Only you (Niigaki Risa Solo Ver.) #Only you (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) #Only you (Tanaka Reina Solo Ver.) #Only you (Mitsui Aika Solo Ver.) #Only you (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Only you (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #Only you (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) #Only you (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) Featured Members *5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *8th gen: Mitsui Aika *9th gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon TV Performances *2011.06.10 Happy Music *2011.06.19 Music Japan Concert Performances #Only You #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~ #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ #*Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ -Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Yajima Maimi, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi, Takagi Sayuki #*Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ #Yamette yo! Sindbad #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special #*Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ -Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Oda Sakura Song Information ;Only you *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru *Guitar: Kamada Koji *Chorus: Takahashi Ai *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Takahashi Ai, Tanaka Reina **Sub Vocals: Niigaki Risa, Sayashi Riho **Minor Vocals: Michishige Sayumi, Mitsui Aika ;Yamete yo! Sindbad *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Itagaki Yusuke *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Takahashi Ai, Tanaka Reina **Sub Vocals: Niigaki Risa, Mitsui Aika **Minor Vocals: Michishige Sayumi Trivia *This is the 11th Morning Musume single that has a full English name (the previous one being Resonant Blue). *Sayashi Riho is the only 9th generation member to receive solo lines in the A-side track. *6th Generation member Tanaka Reina gives a comment about the single on YouTube. *It is 1 of 23 music videos of a single that has reached over 1,000,000 views on Morning Musume's official youtube channel. Oricon Chart Positions *'Total Reported Sales:' 40,778* Additional Videos モーニング娘。 『Only you』 (Dance Shot Ver.)|Only You (Dance Shot Ver.) モーニング娘。 『Only you』 (Another Dance Shot Ver.)|Only You (Another Dance Shot Ver.) モーニング娘。 『Only you』 (Close-up ver.)|Only You (Close-Up Ver.) External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Only you, Yamette yo! Sindbad es:Only you Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:2011 Singles Category:2011 Releases Category:English Name Single Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2011 DVDs Category:Single V Category:Event V Category:2011 Single Vs Category:2011 Event Vs